directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Fortress (Reloaded)
"Battle Fortress" redirects here. For other uses, see Battle Fortress (disambiguation). The Battle Fortress was an armored troop transport developed by the Allies during the Psychic Dominator Disaster and the New World Order. Game Unit Essentially a much heavier version of the M113 APC on steroids, the Battle Fortress was a heavily armored unit with a machine gun and firing ports for up to five infantry. It was tied with the Kirov Airship for the strongest armor of any unit. The Battle Fortress was so large and heavy that it could onmi-crush walls and most other vehicles simply by driving over them, including the Apocalypse Tanks. Due to the Battle Fortress's slow speed, this ability was impractical against a competent enemy commander. The Battle Fortress was known for its ability to dominate an area by providing mobile heavy fire support, using the firepower of the infantry garrisoned within. GIs and Guardian GIs were able to fire their heavier weapons while inside the Battle Fortress. The strength of multiple Guardian GIs, combined with the ability of the Battle Fortress to fire on the move, meant that the Battle Fortress could used as a heavy anti-tank and anti-aircraft weapon. A single garrisoned Tanya or Navy SEAL could eliminate all infantry threats to the Battle Fortress. A common criticism of the Battle Fortress was that it was not resistant to one of the most significant threats on the battlefield at the time, the ability of Yuri to mind control units. A poorly-managed Battle Fortress could become mind-controlled very quickly and easily, and after being mind-controlled the infantry (even Cyborg Commandos) inside would follow the mind-controlled Battle Fortress' orders. In addition, the Battle Fortress was slow and could eventually fall to long range bombardment from the Soviet Siege Choppers, GDI Juggernauts and Nod Artilieries. It was also vulnerable to being "lifted" by the Magnetron into water or into mind-control range. Furthermore, Apocalypse Tanks, Tank Destroyers and Disruptors possessed enough firepower to make short work of the Fortress if they were not crushed (though a Battle Fortress with Guardian GIs or Chrono Legionnaries loaded would defeat both with ease). They were also exceptionally vulnerable to massed tanks or GDI mechs, even if garrisoned with the proper infantry. Assessment Pros *Can load up to five infantry, *Extremely resilient armor. *Can crush (omni-crush) walls, cyborgs and most other vehicles, even Apocalypse Tanks and Cyborg Commandos. The only vehicles that it cannot crush are Mammoth Mk. II, Core Defender, MCVs and other Battle Fortress. *Extremely strong anti-armor capability when loaded with Guardian GIs. *Extremely strong against air targets when loaded with Guardian GIs or Rocket Infantry. *Extremely strong anti-infantry capability when loaded with a single Tanya or Navy SEAL. *Effective against all ground units and structures when loaded with Chrono Legionaries. Cons *Expensive, at $2000 each plus the cost of infantry *Slow moving *Highly vulnerable to mind control. *Although well-armored, each loaded Battle Fortress is immensely expensive, meaning that losing even one is a huge blow. *Can be easily swarmed by packs of faster Rhino Tanks, Tick Tanks, rogue Grizzly Tanks, Attack Bikes or Mirage Tanks. *Micromanagement intensive: each Battle Fortress must be manually loaded with the correct mix of infantry in order to become effective, while Mirage and Grizzly tanks are always combat ready. *Can't attack air units unless garrisoned by anti-air infantry. Quotes What *"Preparing for battle!" *"Battle Fortress on the alert." *"Let's make a warpath!" *"Takin' in close!" *"We will trample our enemies!" *"Let's load up the troops!" Yes *"Nothing can stop us!" *"CHARGE!!!" *"Mobilizing!" *"Rolling thundar!" *"Let's see some action." Attack *"Fire at will!" *"Wipe'em out!" *"We will crush 'em!" Category:C&C: Reloaded Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Arsenal Category:Allies Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Tanks